


i'm sorry, phil.

by ch1p



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DSMP AU, Dream Smp, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lmanburg, Song Fic Kinda?, Suicide, dream smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch1p/pseuds/ch1p
Summary: suicide tw // -Wilbur kills himself out of guilt for everything hes done, disguising it as an accident by doing it when he blew up lmanburg.=i was listening to mcr theres literally no other reason than that for there being mcr lyrics in this ok,,,this is the first thing ive written in a while its not that good ok
Kudos: 8





	i'm sorry, phil.

"When I was a young boy,"  
Wilbur whispered into the darkness of the room surrounding him.

"My father took me into the city."  
His whispers began to turn into more of a cry as he gently strummed the strings of his worn-out guitar. 

"T,,To see a marchin...g band."  
He stuttered as the memories of his childhood came running back to him.

"H...He said,,"

"Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"  
Wil smiled as he nodded, walking through the festival with his father.

"H...He s,,said.."

"Will you defeat them? Your demons, and all the non-believers."  
Wilbur turned to face his older brother, to which he was replied with a smile.

"Wilbur?"

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Phil. 

"Wilbur what are you doing?"

Wil could hear the genuine fear in his father's voice, making him even more sure that what he was about to do was indeed the right thing.

"I'm d,,doing wh...at's best for ev,,veryone."

The brunette moved his hand from where it was on his guitar, to where it was only ever so slightly lingering over the button which would get rid of it all.

"I'm s,,sorry, D...Dad."  
"Sorry for what?"

The boy pressed the button, and as the familiar sound of TNT lighting filled their ears, followed by the sound of Phil bringing out his shield, he whispered.

"I'm s,,,sorry f...for everythi,,,ing."

Phil closed his eyes tightly and gripped his shield firmly as the sound of explosion filled his ears, only opening them once again when he heard the earsplitting pitch of noise fade away. The man looked at ground where his son sat, and his heart dropped.  
He was dead.  
His son was dead.

"W,,,Wilbur i.."  
He walked towards his dead son and kneeled down next to him.

"PHIL! WHAT HA-,,, OH MY GOD!"

He heard Tommy yell from behind him. Phil broke into tears right then and there. Of course he did, His second eldest son just died right in front of him and he didn't stop it or even try to prevent it.

"W,,,Wilbur, please.."  
He whispered as he cried and more people began to walk over, Tommy, being Phil's youngest son, walked next to Phil and brought him into a tight hug.

After the events of that day, everybody grew to hate Wilbur. As they figured he blew up L'manburg for his own selfish gain and killing himself was an accident.  
But Phil didn't believe he would do that.


End file.
